57 Days
by SlippedLips
Summary: Ashina Uzumaki won't let his daughters date. That is, until one night he finds Mito halfway through the living room window. So he changes to rule: Mito can date - when her sister does. With her misandrist sister proud of her independence and self-reliability, Mito knows that finding her a boyfriend isn't going to be easy. [High School fic]


**Oh my word, it's been a while since I wrote a fanfic... I'm sorry for not updating _Learning to Fall_ or _View to Heaven_ , I've got the plots written out and everything, but when I go to write it, nothing comes to mind. I'm literally sat there with an empty head :'( So I'm going to try writing a new fanfic in hopes of getting rid of my writer's block. I'm not sure how well it'll work.**

 **Alright, so copyright and all that jazz goes to Masashi Kimimoto, the creator of the** _Naruto_ **manga. Copyright also goes to the magnificent William Shapespeake, whose play is the foundation for the film and TV series, both of which are named** _10 Things I hate About You._ **Okay, now that's done ... I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

SUMMARY:

Ashina Uzumaki won't let his daughters date. That is, until one night he finds Mito halfway through the living room window. So he changes to rule: Mito can date - when her sister does. With her misandrist sister proud of her independence and self-reliability, Mito knows that finding her a boyfriend isn't going to be easy. But luck is on her side, as her boyfriend finds a suitable guy who is—albeit reluctantly—able to help out. Let the game of cat and mouse begin ...

* * *

57 Days

Prelude – 57 Days

Usually she rather liked rules. They were safe, put in place for a valid reason, so she always followed them. Well, nearly always. Some rules—particularly ones made by her father—were pointless, inane and stupid. There was one rule in particular that she resent immensely. Because of that rule, she was stuck halfway through an open window staring at her father in horror with a nasty draft up her skirt.

"D-Daddy," she said rather breathlessly, "I can explain."

Ashina Uzumaki crossed his arms, frowning. "I would hope so." There was a dangerous undertone to his words. "I don't want a daughter with a habit of breaking and entering people's houses, Mito. It isn't a very rewarding career path."

Still struggling to climb inside, Mito looked at her father pleadingly. He ignored it. "This isn't very comfortable, Daddy."

"Would it help if I gave you a cup of tea?"

She sent him a flat look. "I'd rather a hand actually, or a push. It's very chilly outside." She wriggled a bit for emphasis. When she saw that he was in no rush to help, Mito settled for waiting as she knew he wanted to interrogate her. He was bound to ask questions, after all.

It took Ashina less than a second to phrase his first question. "Where have you been, exactly?"

"At Hashirama's house," she answered.

"Whose?"

"Hashirama. Hashirama Senju, Batsuma's eldest—"

"So you mean a boy's house?"

Oh yes. Focus on the sex of the person, not the name. She should have known he'd do that. Like she knew that disbelieving yet scornful tone only foreshadowed a whole new barrage of questions. Not the tin of worms she wanted to open at the moment. "Daddy, please … it's not as bad as you think."

"Oh? And how's that?"

She deliberated for a moment. "It's not like anything happened. It was his brothers' birthday, Itama and Kawarama turned fifteen and—"

"How does that lead to you coming home at three in the morning?"

"I was getting to that."

"Then please continue," He took a seat on the leather sofa opposite to the window, staring at his eldest daughter appraisingly.

Mito sighed. Goosebumps tattooed her legs by this point and the tiny hairs on her arms stood to attention, yet he still refused to help her through the damn window. "Well," she started lowly, "After the birthday dinner, Hashirama and me—"

"Hashirama and _I_ ," corrected Ashina.

"Yes, yes. We went to another party and – well – I didn't realised how late it got, but when I did find out, I knew that I needed to get home as soon as possible. So, here I am. Home."

"And the need to enter via the living room window?"

She cleared her throat, flustered. "Well, I thought I would wake everyone up if I came through the front door. I didn't think that anyone was up."

Ashina raised a faded eyebrow. "Did you now?"

"Yeah."

"Obviously, then, things didn't go as you expected," he mused, scowling in thought. From the window, Mito huffed.

"Yes, yes, I feel very stupid about it too! Now, can you please help me, Daddy? I'm losing feeling in my feet." Mito pleaded, wiggling her toes in an attempt to expel the numbness there. Her breasts ached from being squashed against the window ledge too. It looked so much easier in the movies, she thought irritably.

For a moment he was tempted to say, 'no' and make her learn the hard way. Then his conscience kicked in. "Fine, go round to the front. I'll open the door for you."

Sighing, she squirmed backwards, blushing when her skirt rode up high enough to showcase her knickers. The movies, she had decided, were nothing like real life.


End file.
